


Slytherin Style

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: bridge2sickbay, Hogwarts Era, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Art, M/M, Magic, Open Relationships, Transporter Mishap, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transporter mishap dumps Captain Kirk into another reality and does what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Image prompt. I couldn't help myself, haha... Image embedded after story.

After two weeks of yet another "transporter mishap," Kirk finally was beginning to enjoy himself. He knew that sooner or later, he'll be found by Spock or Scotty and everything would right itself again, but there was so much to learn to even fit in. And while he didn't exactly achieve that, he was able to find a place to set up base.

Too bad it was in the dungeons of a magical castle, being a very sour man's assistant. In potions of all things. Thankfully, he was always good in chemistry. He had tried being the assistant to the Astronomy teacher but it's always bad to outshine your superiors, especially when they can use magic against you.

Luckily, Kirk was used to dealing with snarky, pessimistic men and could easily get under this Snape's skin, but not enough to get hexed at. Kirk mused one night that he had to have a thing for tall brooding men who had an accent and a wicked tongue. Sure, Snape wasn't exactly a looker like his Bones, but there were definitely good features. The one thing they did have in common, though was those deft fingers.

Kirk groaned as he was pushed against the wall, Snape's hand down his pants and fingers curling around his cock. He jerked him a few times before whispering a spell where they were suddenly divested of their clothes.

"Now that's a nice magic trick," commented Kirk, grinning as he riled Snape more. He then looked down and was pleasantly surprised to see that his fingers weren't the only parts of Snape's body that was long.

"You haven't seen anything yet, boy. Turn around and present your arse to me."

Kirk tried not to shiver at the commanding tone of his voice as he turned around. He couldn't help but to wriggle his "arse," expecting to feel Snape's fingers preparing him. Instead, he heard yet another spell and suddenly felt widened and lubed. He gasped.

"Oh, my god..." It was a sensation unlike anything else, and somehow made him harden more. He didn't sense Snape's presence until he felt the other man's breath against his ear and heard a low chuckle.

Wordlessly, Snape entered in one full thrust. Kirk gasped, relishing how deep he went. "If I had known that this could shut you up, Kirk, I might have done this in the beginning," Snape drawled before biting the juncture between Kirk's neck and shoulder.

Kirk bucked against him, a retort dying on his lips as hands steadied his hips and Snape's pace began to go relentlessly fast. He wanted those hands, those fingers wrapped around him again, jerking him, but words were simply failing. He kept making whimpering noises that no Captain should ever have to make until finally his cock was touched and stroked.

Snape timed it so that they both got off within seconds of each other. After a few moments of recovery, he pulled away and once again magicked them both clean. "For a muggle, that was, passable."

Kirk chuckled as he gathered his clothes. "Well you may be no Bones, but you're not so bad yourself." He was about to hand the other man back his Slytherin scarf when he felt the tell-tale pull of a transporter beam. "Oh Fu--!"

It took a minute for Kirk to adjust again to the brightness of his ship and the transporter room, and simply grinned at his audience of Scotty, Bones, and Spock. "Uh, hey guys! Thanks for finding me but you know your timing could have been a bit better."

"Damn it, Jim!"

  



End file.
